Apollo
Apollo is a character of MYth, based in the Greek God Apollo and created by Zelda Wang. He's the Sun God, Healer of the Olympus, and Helios' apprentice. He's the main character of both the draft and second version of MOONLESS, a key character in Eternal Gift and will be an important character in the Short Story Sunny. He has a big love for Artemis and an obsession with Delphin. Personality and Appearance He usually comes as a teenager with blonde hair and trendy clothes 'cause he wants to impress the girls. He is very nice. Story Artemis' twin was born 10 days after her. His parents are Zeus and Leto. Eternal Gift When Poseidon and Delphin decide to help Poseida's mother, the latter one takes a sample of the medicine to Apollo, who has an obsession over Delphin. But once he sees the sample, he turns serious and reveals that the 'medicine' is actually poison, dangerous to deities and deathly for mortals. Later, he heals and cleans Poseida's body before she's revived as Amphitrite. MOONLESS In the First draft, he comes back from work and sees her sister angry for something; he goes around Olympus looking for help and what can explain this behavior; he concludes that maybe Diana is hungry, and when he asks her, it's revealed she couldn't decide between two kinds of sandwich. Apollo makes both and Diana, now energical after breakfast, goes off to work. In the Second version, he looks for Zeus to help him to find Artemis. He goes around Olympus, trying to know where is her. Accidentally enrages Aphrodite and abandons Athena, and when he's more desperated, Hermes appears with a letter from Artemis, which says that she'll never be back. He saddens, and Hermes takes him to the Underworld, where they find Artemis begging to Hades. He wants Hades to let his sister go, but the Persephone tells him what is Artemis really doing there. In the end, is Hades himself who takes the three of them back to Olympus, and explains the situation to Zeus. Also he featured in the promotionals for Moonless, first depressed why people didn't vote for MOONLESS, and Hermes answered it was because he sucked; then, he goes to ask Hades to help him to make people vote for MOONLESS. Other appearances My Seasons He appeared in the Olympus gathering, concerned with Zeus' decision of declaring war to the Underworld A Promise. Sunny He'll be somehow related to the main character. Trivia *Is stated he loves pretty boys, and is showed his obsession with Delphin. *He's completely serious when is about healing. *Helios chose him because of his natural radiance. *Apparently, he's a bit shorter than Artemis, but he hides it with high sandals. PORT OF ZELDA LIVE TRIVIA *He's called the "God of Nuggets" *He grows, eats and sells mushrooms after he's depressed. *Because of being naughty, he was punished being killed in a Death Meme, and because he still continued being naughty, Zelda made him to sit in Hera's pointy crown (despite the cries of the queen). *He loves Sailor Moon, and stole Zelda's stylus for making a Sailor Moon pose showing his ambidexterity. *He rode in Shining Armor from My Little Pony. *He met and tried to eat the Mushroom Alien, only for being stopped by Zelda. Category:MYth Category:Characters of MYth Category:Olympus